


Closer

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Sackler comforts you, mention of migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Sackler comforts reader :)
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is another self-indulgent drabble since my migraines are acting up again

Sackler stumbled in through the door, spotting your wallet and keys on the door side table.

"Kid! Hey kid! You home?" he roared through the apartment before walking into your shared bedroom. All of the curtains were drawn, a small beam of light illuminating your silhouette lying on the bed, the duvet covering everything except your long hair spread around you.

"What the fuck are you doing home so early?" he stood there, brows furrowed, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"I'm tired, Adam." You mumbled through an ocean of blankets. But he knew better. That's wasn't it.

He shuffled over to the side of the bed, slipped out of his clothes, and got under the covers, searching for you. His arms wrapped around your middle, nuzzling his nose into your hair, curling his massive figure around yours.

"What's wrong, kid? Talk to me." You sighed before the pain finally subsided long enough for you to get the words out.

"I had a migraine all day, so I came home early." He hummed as you settled into his embrace.

"Well, are you better now?"

"A little." You felt him smile as he kissed your head.

"Good." His fingers traced along your arms, down to your thighs, then back up while placing soft kisses on your head and neck. It wasn't long before one of his hands slipped under your shirt to cup your breast, kneading it, making you whimper.

"I know one way to make this go away." He held you tighter, pressing his erection against your ass.

"Really, Sackler?" you both chuckled as you turned in his arms to face him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. His hand caressed your face, taking the time to feel your warmth on his palm.

"I love you." He whispered into the kiss, not wanting to break away for a second.

"I love you." He moved to hover over you. Enveloping you in his embrace, making it so easy to lose yourself under his touch. And that's precisely what you were planning to do.


End file.
